pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pocketcow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Lava Tube page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JSquish (Talk) 03:45, September 22, 2010 Re: Urgent Meeting Hey, I've finally got an account on Pocket God Forums! Sorry it took so long, but i've been busy here at Wikipedioog :) Anyway, I'm working on contacting Saintsalive, and am very interested in this new Pocket God project which I will be glad to have a part in. I look forward to discussing this, and the Pocket God Wiki, in this meeting! Regards, JSquish 16:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Uploading Without Permission Thanks so much for letting me know about the images (i.e. the texture atlases and the treadmill image) being uploading from the Pocket God Forums without our permission. The user who did it has been causing trouble for a while, and he was finally blocked. Furthermore, I deleted the treadmill image (as that is a signature image of the Pocket God Forums), linked to the Pocket God Forums when adding the texture atlases, and am working on a copyright template for those images. I wish no hostility between our two establishments, which, after all, are both about preserving the fun and hilarity that is Pocket God. Kindest regards, JSquish 16:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Status Hey Pocketcow, I'd like to talk to you about your administrator status here at Wikipedioog. I was wondering how the decision to make you an administrator here was made, because you haven't made that many edits and are not a frequent editor. Make no mistake, I am fine with having you as an administrator here, it just that there are a few other editors who I also am considering giving administrative status and was wondering why and how I wasn't really given much input into the decision, as usually the policy at the wiki is to give administrative priveleges to users who frequently edit and have clearly make the wiki a better place with all their edits. It seems somewhat unfair that you are made an administrator without my input in front of other editors who I have told had a wait a little. If it seems like this is an unfounded observation, I'm okay with it and we can just go on the way we have been. Thanks for your understanding, and I look forward to working with you and Saintsalive on more Pocket God projects! --Regards, JSquish 23:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Saintsalive and I were made administrators by the creators of the Wiki, Superskateman and Shigura who created the wiki on behalf of the forum. We simply want to have a more active input into what happens here and neither of us may be making many edits at the moment, but I assure you, we will. Pocketcow 00:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey PocketCow Hey PocketCow! What are you doing on this wiki ;). I may think it has something to do with your new website thingy. Thanks for the feedback on the front page. Natiscool 22:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nat! I've got a few bits and pieces in the works, and yes, one is to do with the new website! May I suggest that you possible alter the width of a couple of columns on the front page, it's stretching a little bit! Overall, you've done a great job. :) Pocketcow 04:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. Welcome to the wiki! I used to edit here a lot, but lost motivation after Wikia changed the layout and because I've edited for over a year. It's great to see more people here, and I hope you make a lot of great contributions. Also, if you are interested, I have some blogs for people to comment on. Regards, MagcargoMan 04:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) JSquish Hey BCow, As of recent JSquish has been a bit dormant, but he pops in now and again. If this chat has something to do with the wiki you could talk to me, because you may have to wait for a bit with JSquish. Natiscool 09:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) It's sort of related...a couple of things really. Regarding the wiki, I wanted to run a few things past him...I'd like to sort out the categories a little bit and perhaps add a few things to the homepage...but I'm not sure. Stop trying to delete White Fishmas!!! >:( Ldogec 04:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Ldogec Lies!!!!!!!!!! You said you were going to be a frequent editor in the near future about 2 moths ago and the only thing you did was delete a page. Ldogec 11:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ldogec Gees Sorry, but I havent really seen any edits from you in the last few weeks. JSquish and I worked that page thing out. The title did match. It doesn't have to say 'Facebook Ep'. ? I was just curious to know where you were. I heard you are working on a website, correct? Ldogec 03:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ldogec